The silverstrikers
by CCM11
Summary: What would happen if vampires weren't the only mortal enemy of werewolves? What if a secret society of members have been killing werewolves since the dawn of time?rated M for eventual violence & lemons *disclaimer* i dont own twilight


JPOV (jacob)

I ran with all of my strength with the image of Seth's fragile body shaking in pain ingrained in my vision. I could feel Sam right behind me.

_Hurry. We don't have much time before he fades out, we can't let him be exposed like that. Whatever did this to him was very sure to not be seen. _Sam reminded me.

I pushed my self faster as did Sam. I could see the rest of the pack close by circling in. We abruptly came to Seth's limp form. He was still breathing but looked lifeless.

_You take Seth back and we'll sweep the perimeter. Whoever did this is not going to get away. _Sam assured me. I kneeled and let the others place Seth on my back. I ran full speed to home. _Bloodsuckers_ flashed across my eyes.

BPOV

"Good morning, love," Edward, whispered into my ear. My eyes fluttered open and my heart beat faster.

"Good morning," I whispered back. I turned to find him lying next to me. His lips met mine for one gentle kiss.

"You go ahead and get ready for the day, I'll be down stairs," he said giving me one last peck.

"Ok," I murmured, not quite sure if I was awake yet. He left and shut the door with the movements of a ghost and I sat up shaking sleep away. I stretched my arms and remember the great night before. I pulled his golden comforter off of me and got dressed in my favorite sweats and a tank. I was supposedly "having a sleepover with Alice" while everyone else went camping. It was the only excuse that actually worked to keep Charlie in the dark. I silently laughed. I skipped down the stairs and into the living room where Edward sat waiting. I curled up in his lap.

"What are we doing today?" I asked, suddenly itching to do something exciting.

"Well I think..." Brriiinng. Brriiinng. A call from his cell stopped him. "Hello?" "Billy?" "What's going on?" He listened for a long pause. "Of course. We'll be there in five minutes." He snapped his phone shut and turned to Carlisle. "The Quileuete pack are having a bit of trouble...well actually... I could say a lot of trouble and they said for us to meet them at the line." His voice was concerned, very serious, and when he looked at me he attempted to smile. "It's fine, no worries." I could completely tell he was faking but needn't try to argue. I wanted to come.

"I'm coming," I announced. His face fell.

"That wouldn't be for the best," he said calmly squeezing my hand.

"I thought you said no worries," I said squeezing his hand back. I know he mentally slapped himself by his expression. He was trapped.

"Fine."

Carlisle, Edward, and I hopped into Carlisle's Mercedes and sped down the familiar path leading to La Push. We stopped at what I assumed as the imaginary line and saw Sam, Jacob, and some others.

"Hey Jake!" I said eagerly and ran to give him a hug. Luckily for me, Jake said he would play nice and would try to be my friend. I was too spoiled. Edward and I were to get married in 3 weeks and he actually accepted that. He's been hiding something from me lately, though, it didn't seem bad but I just _had_ to know. It's been bothering me for days.

He embraced me for one tight, quick hug.

"Hey Bells, good to see you," his face was pinched and I knew something was wrong. "Why don't you go and talk to Leah." He picked me up effortlessly and planted my feet in Leah's general direction.

"So pushy," but I let it go, I didn't want to argue when he was being such a good sport. I walked over to where Leah sat on a rock looking completely miserable.

"Leah, what's wrong," I hastily wrapped my arm around her for comfort.

"It figure's that your boyfriend wouldn't tell you," she hesitated, "Seth's hurt." My stomach flipped. My throat choked up.

"How?! What?! When?!" I shot out.

"Yesterday, we found him, broken and helpless..." She started to quietly cry. I hugged her even tighter, "but the worst part about it is, we don't have any idea how it happened." Just then Edward called me over, but I waved him off.

"I'm so sorry, Leah, he'll be okay, right?" She brightened up a little.

"Yeah, he's healing fast, but it's still scary." I sighed in relief.

"You can talk to me anytime Leah, okay, about anything," I said feeling very sisterly towards her at the moment.

"Thanks Bella, sometimes I feel like I'm all by myself in this boy world I live in," she sighed, going back to the dramatic Leah we all know.

"What about your mom or Emily?" I asked.

"They don't exactly know what it's like to burst out into a ball of fur when they are extremely emotional," she stated.

_You must burst out into fur a lot then_. I thought to myself.

"Can I tell you something?" Leah asked me.

"Sure."

"I imprinted," her face suddenly became very soft and she had a sparkle in her eyes.

"Wow! That's great Leah, I'm really happy for you." I said sincerely.

"I know, he's such a great guy, so charming, and thank god at least my age, you'll have to meet him." She was babbling excitedly.

"Bella," Edward's voice called to me. I stood up, waving goodbye.

"Well that's my cue." I walked back over to where Edward and Jacob were having a conversation.

"...they knew not to be seen, they knew how to hide their scent, and..." his voice trailed off when I approached.

"Will you people stop trying to protect me and tell me what the hell is going on?" I said exasperated. I looked to Edward and then to Jacob.

Jake shrugged his shoulders, "it couldn't hurt to tell her." Edward merely nodded too focused on whatever he was thinking about or whatever thoughts he was hearing. "Okay so this is what went down," Jake explained, "it was just a quite weekend, since Victoria is gone and all, so most of us were just at home." "Little did we know that queen of annoyance's little bro was practicing in the forest." He said jabbing his thumb in Leah's direction. "And we didn't come looking for him until it got too late for his young butt to be out." His voice turned gray. "That's when we phased to search for him and heard his thoughts..." His face got all pinched again. Edward had gone to talk to Carlisle and Sam.

"Yeah Leah told me he got hurt." I said. "But he's going to be alright."

"Well duh, Bells, we're always going to be 'alright' because we heal fast but we don't know what did this. They had prier knowledge to what we are and what we do. They knew not to be seen and to hide their scent, and at first I thought it was some random gang of bloodsuc oops, sorry bad habit but then we didn't pick up any of their kind of scent and we didn't understand why we picked up a small trail of human scent either."

"That's strange," I said.

"I know."

I felt very irritated as we drove back home. Its been two weeks since Victory's been gone for good, and now some more danger. Great! Why am I such a danger magnet? Well now I'm acting as if myself causes absolutely all the danger, like the world revolves around me in that way. Ha! That's just awful. I can't be around the ones I love without people getting hurt.

"So how are we going to help them?" I asked.

"Well, the human is going to stay behind most of the time, but the vampires are going to look over Forks and sweep for scents and such."

"Thank you," I said. It felt so nice when Edward's Bella and Jacob's Bella could play nice.

"We do owe the wolves one, for helping us with the newborns, so we feel we can repay them with our help, you see." He smiled his crooked smile and I blushed. "But the thing is, is that we don't have any idea what hurt Seth to that degree. Don't you remember that Seth was the one who took out Riley, he's tough, very tough, but this thing is specialized."

"There's such thing as werewolf specialists," I said rolling my eyes, skeptically.

"It's the only explanation we've got, seeing as no vampire did this." He held my hand. "Don't worry, we'll figure it out."

"I hope so."

**(A/N: well that is my first chapter, i hoped you liked! i couldn't put a cliffhanger cuz it was too difficult but i will update soon!) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS!! constructive critisim is welcomed! :)**


End file.
